Si el Stony fuera real en el MCU
by Sharon Romanoff
Summary: Basicamente unos one-shots de lo que hubiera pasado en el mcu si Steve y Tony hubieran sido pareja
1. Como todo comenzó

Después de la batalla de Nueva York, Steve decidió quedarse un tiempo en Brooklyn, solo para ver que tanto había cambiado estos 70 años.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que derrotaron a Loki, Steve regresaba de una panadería pequeña en el centro de la ciudad, la cual estaba ahí desde que el era pequeño, de hecho el había estado ahí junto con su madre el día que fue inaugurada.

Sintió que el celular que le había dado Tony vibraba en su bolsillo, asique dejo el pan en la cocina y agarró su celular.

Lo abrió y se lo llevó a la oreja, tal y como Tony le había dicho que lo hiciera.

-¿Bueno?-

-Hey, no tardaste tanto como otras veces- respondió Tony al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola a ti también Tony, ¿a qué debo tu llamada? Porfavor dime que no quieres que vaya hasta tu torre y te abra otro frasco, 1 esta bien, 2 te lo paso... Pero ¡¿8?! En una semana!-

Tony se ríe un poco, lo que hace que Steve suelte una pequeña risa -No, aunque no se de que te quejas los abres en menos de 1 segundo, pero bueno, lo que te quería decir es que ya es hora de que me regresé a Malibu y este es mi último día en Nueva York- dijó lo último al decaído y eso le quitó la sonrisa de la cara a Steve -asique me dije a mi mismo, oye preciosura extrema que tal si pasas tu último día aquí con el anciano del capipaleta- Steve estaba no solo sorprendido, sino también un poco sonrojado -¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-S-si, si- Steve se maldijo por tartamudear, pero es que estaba muy emocionado.

-genial, paso por ti como en 20 minutos- dicho eso colgó y Steve se fue al sillón a esperarlo.

•~•~•~•~•~20minutosdespués~•~•~•~•~

Steve oyó como tocaban la puerta, se acomodó la chaqueta y peinó un poco su cabello antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Steve, ¿listo para irnos?-

-Por supuesto-

Primero fueron a comer pizza, luego al Empire State, el cual Tony había reservado sólo para ellos dos, pero claro que el no lo admitiría en voz alta; y por último fueron a la cima de la estatua de la libertad, con la ayuda del traje de Ironman.

-Y... ¿cuándo te vas a D.C.?- preguntó Tony tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-En 4 días, Fury dijo que ya tiene unas cuantas misiones para mi-

-¡Tan pronto! Hace una semana combatiste un ejercito alienígena, que te dejé descansar un rato-

-Descanse por 70 años Tony-

-Si bueno...- dejó salir un largo suspiro -Me agradas capi, y te voy a extrañar- Tony dejó salir una sonrisa ladina y Steve se sonrojó por lo dicho.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Tony-

-Pero ni creas que te vas a librar de mi, te voy a llamar tan seguido que te vas a terminar hartando de mi- ambos rieron un poco y decidieron que era hora de irse, se estaba haciendo tarde y Tony debía tomar su vuelo temprano.

Esa misma noche Tony se fue a su cama, la cual compartía con su novia Pepper, y esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla sobre lo ocurrido la semana pasada, en su lugar soñó con unos hermosos ojos zafiro.


	2. Esto terminó

Se retoma cuando Tony se encuentra con Harley*

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el pequeño, ya que ha decir verdad Tony no se veía muy bien que digamos.

-Si, estoy perfecto- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-No te ves tan perfecto que digamos-

-Pues lo estoy, y aunque no lo estuviera, ten por seguro no se lo contaría a un niño de 12 años-

~•~•~•~•~30minutosdespués~•~•~•~•~

-Y eso es todo, ¿qué opinas?- dijo Tony al finalizar de decirla al niño todo lo que le ha pasado desde la batalla de Nueva York.

-Wow, ¡¿te gusta Capitán América?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Talvez! Puede que me guste, no estoy seguro-

-Y dices que tienes novia-

-Si-

-¿Estas consciente que le estas pidiendo consejos a un chico de 12 años verdad?-

-Se que es estúpido, pero solo necesito que me digas algo, ¿tú cambiarías lo que más te relaja y te mantiene tranquilo por una chica?-

-No, pero repito, tengo 12 años-

-Gracias mocoso, ahora vé y traeme ese sándwich que te pedí hace media hora-

Avanza hasta la parte en la que Pepper le da una paliza a Killian.

-Pepper, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Toby llendo hacia Pepper.

-Si, eso creo- dijo mientras se le bajaba el color rojizo de la piel.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos a un médico que pueda sacarte eso del cuerpo, y talvez no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, pero terminamos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Un poco después de que Tony se quitara el reactor del pecho y lo tirara al mar.

Tony se encontraba afuera del departamento de Steve en D.C., unos días después de lo sucedido con Killian, Steve le llamó para preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que Tony le respondió que sería mejor si hablaran en persona.

-¡Tony! Gracias a Dios estas bien-

-Si, oye no te pregunté antes pero, ¿te molesta que me quedé contigo un par de días? Se me olvidó buscar un hotel- mentira, pero el Capi no tenía porque saberlo.

-Claro que no, ven pasa- dijo mientras abría la puerta y le ayudaba a Tony con sus maletas.

Tony le contó todo lo que pasó, desde el supuesto mandarín hasta su ruptura con Pepper.

-Lamento oír lo de tu y Pepper- Capi tan mentiroso.

-Bueno, era lo mejor- dijo y volteó a ver Steve, el cual le regaló una sonrisa.

"Sus ojos en verdad son hermosos, junto con esa sonrisa hermosa" Pensaba Tony sin poder dejar de mirar a Steve, el cual no estaba mejor que Tony.

"Dios, siento que me podría perder en esos hermosos ojos chocolates todo el día"

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos más, hasta que Tony se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hablar.

-Ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?- dijo apartando la mirada rápidamente.

-S-si, ven, deja te enseño el cuarto de invitados-

Más tarde en la noche, ya entrada la madrugada, Steve oyó como alguien gritaba, agarró su escudo y fue corriendo al cuarto donde estaba Tony; pero al llegar no se encontró con un enemigo o algo así, solo a Tony durmiendo, dejó el escudo en el suelo y fue con Tony para despertarlo.

Después de un par de movimientos leves Tony se despertó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Steve preocupado.

-Si, s-solo fue una pesadilla, lamento por haberte despertado-

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-

-No, no, estoy bien, solo regresaré a dormir-

-Esta bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, estoy en mi cuarto, no dudes en ir conmigo- le dio una pequeña sonrisa e iba a salir del cuarto, de no ser por...

-Espera, Steve- dijo algo dudoso de si preguntar o no.

-¿Si?-

-Si no te molesta de ningún modo, ¿podrías quedarte aquí conmigo? Porfavor - dijo nervioso, pero la sonrisa que le dio Steve lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Claro que si Tony-


	3. Nosotros

.**_*Situado entre IronMan 3 y Capitán América y el soldado del invierno* _**

-Entonces... ¿Tú y Stark?- dijo Natasha con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Steve solo suspiro.

-Fue hace 4 meses, ¿cuándo lo vas a superar? Aparte, ya te lo dije, Tony y yo solo somos amigos-

-Por ahora- respondió traviesamente con una sonrisa la espía rusa.

**_~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•_**~•~•  
Tony estaba completamente frustrado con todo el papeleo, los contratos, los nuevos inventos que presentar; solo quería un descanso, asique decidió llamar a una de sus personas favoritas para desestresarse un poco.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. llama a capipaleta porfavor -

-Enseguida señor-

_-¿Bueno?-_

-Hola Steve, ¿cómo esta mi anciano favorito- dijo Tony feliz de escuchar la voz del rubio, a lo que Steve rió suavemente.

_-Hola Tony, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿tu como has estado?-_

_-_Un poco frustrado por la empresa y demás cosas, no he dormido bien en semanas y solo quiero un descanso de todo esta mierda- soltó un gran suspiro antes de continuar -pero en lo demás bien-

_-Tony parece que necesitas unas vacaciones o algo, tanto estrés no es bueno-_

_-_No es como que pueda simplemente no ir y ya-

-¿Porqué no? Es tu empresa después de todo-

Tony lo pensó un momento.

-Sabes que, es cierto, es mi empresa y si necesito unas vacaciones me las voy a tomar, gracias Steve después te hablo, voy a hacer mis maletas, bye- colgó tan rápido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pero no le importó ya que Tony estaba feliz y eso a el le bastaba.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¿Tony? ¿qué haces aqui?- preguntó Steve al ver a Tony en la puerta de su departamento.

-Estoy de vacaciones, tuismo dijiste que necesitaba unas- dijo con una sonrisa el genio, millonario, Playboy, filántropo.

-¿En D.C.?- preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

-¡Si! Que mejor lugar para vacacionar que la capital del país- Steve no le creía del todo, pero tampoco es como si le fuera a preguntar -¿me vas a dejar pasar o me voy a quedar afuera como perro de la calle?-

-Oh claro, perdón, te ayudo con tus maletas- dijo y agarró las maletas del castaño mientras este entraba al departamento del mayor.

\- ¿Redecoraste?- preguntó el castaño al ver algunas diferencias a como estaba su apartamento cuando lo visitó la primera vez.

El rubio con las maletas en los brazos lo volteó a ver -Un poco, solo unas pequeñas cosas que Natasha me dio para que, según ella, este lugar tuviera más estilo-

-Tiene buen gusto la arañita- Tony estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar el rubio -oye, Steve-

-¿Si?-

-Hice una reservación para cenar esta noche, ¿quieres ir conmigo?- tras las palabras dichas por el castaño el rubio se puso muy nervioso _"calmante , sólo es como amigos" _se repetia internamente el mayor.

-Si, si ammm... claro- "_malditos nervios" _

_-_Muy bien, iré a refrescarme- y con un guiño hacia el rubio ese fue hacia el cuarto de invitados.

_**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Más tarde•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ **_

-Tony, ¿no se te hace algo raro que seamos los únicos en el restaurante?- preguntó el mayor al ver que, exceptuando a los meseros, estaban completamente solos.

-Amm... si algo, que raro- dijo Tony sabiendo que el pago buen dinero para que estuvieran ellos dos solos.

-Y, ¿cómo vas con la compañía?- pregunto Steve tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Bien, de hecho he tratado de comunicarme con Pepper para ver si está dispuesta a regresar a la empresa como CEO- eso confundió un poco a Steve.

-¿Ustedes dos van a... regresar?- dijo el rubio nervioso, hace un tiempo le quería decir a Tony como se sentía, pero no hallaba el momento indicado.

-¿Qué? No, lo mío con Pepper se terminó, pero siempre fue una buena amiga mía, y a ella le van bien los negocios y cosas así, asique hable con ella, dejamos el pasado en el pasado y volvimos a ser amigos-

-Que bien, digo, que bien por ustedes, que bien que hayan resuelto las cosas-dijo nervioso pero feliz de que no vaya a regresar con la rubia.

_"Muy bien Stark, es ahora o nunca, tú puedes"_

_"Vamos Rogers, ya has peleado en la guerra, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser esto?"_

Los dos se miraron fijamente.

-Tony/Steve, me gustas- dijeron los dos al unísono, lo que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Steve no se lo podía creer el gran tony stark multimillonario playboy filántropo gustaba de el, el rubio estaba en completo shock.

Tony aprovechó esto y le dio un beso al rubio, el cual este siguió como pudo.

-¿Qué tal sí ya nos vamos a tu casa?- preguntó el castaño pícaro.

-Si, ya vámonos - dijo el rubio e dio desesperado, había deseado por mucho tiempo a Tony, y no quería desaprovechar ni un segundo con el.


	4. Tengo algo que decirte

p dir="ltr"-¿y como dices que se llama el muchacho?- dijo Peggy acomodandose un poco en su cama./p  
p dir="ltr"-Tony, y no le digas muchacho por favor, me hace sentir viejo- el rubio al fin le había contado a Peggy sobre Tony, siendo ella la única persona de su pasado quería algo así como su visto bueno para estar con el castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"-Yo ya viví mi vida, y me alegra que estés viviendo la vida con ese tal Tony- le dio una dulce sonrisa -sabes, se llama igual al hijo de Howard, lo deberías conocer, es un niño magnífico, sólo tiene 10 años pero es muy jnteligente- dijo Peggy muy orgullosa de su sobrino./p  
p dir="ltr"Steve sabía que Tony también iba a visitar a Peggy, es su madrina después de todo, pero le entristesia que Peggy estuviese olvidando ciertas cosas./p  
p dir="ltr"~•~•~•strongemun/em/strongstrongema batalla contra Hydra más tarde~•~•~•/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongem-¿/em/strongPorqué no llamas a la enfermera? Parece linda- dijo Natasha, queriendo que su amigo fuera feliz con alguien./p  
p dir="ltr"-No puedo-/p  
p dir="ltr"-¿Qué? ¿porqué no?- dijo confundida la espía./p  
p dir="ltr"-Porque llevo saliendo con Tony por 3 meses- dijo feliz el rubio, en serio quería a su novio./p  
p dir="ltr"-¡En serio!- dijo feliz la pelirroja./p  
p dir="ltr"-¿En serio?- dijo confundido Sam, quien habían estado escuchando la conversación de los dos./p  
p dir="ltr"-En serio-/p  
p dir="ltr"strongem~•~•~•~•El día siguiente~•~•~•~•/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"-¡Tony!- gritó el rubio al entrar a la Torre Stark, se iba a mudar con Tony, ya que sin SHIELD no tenía donde vivir./p  
p dir="ltr"-¡Steve!- apenas el castaño vio al rubio se lanzó a sus brazos, a lo que el rubio tuvo que soltar sus maletas abruptamente; cuando vio todo lo sucedido en las noticias lo único que quería hacer era tomar el primer vuelo de Londres a Estados Unidos, pero la reunión se lo impidió y se tuvo que quedar -Estuve muy preocupado por ti, pero... ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo pasó? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo-/p  
p dir="ltr"-Te prometo que te voy a contar todo eso, pero antes tengo que decirte algo más importante- dijo el mayor serio, agarro la mano de Tony y lo encamino hasta el sofa, haciendole un gesto de que se sentara./p  
p dir="ltr"-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando-/p  
p dir="ltr"-¿Si recuerdas que te hablé de Bucky?-/p  
p dir="ltr"-Si, eran amigos inseparables de toda la vida- Tony estaba algo ansioso y nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"-No murió, en ese accidente de tren, no murió, sigue vivo, Hydra lo encontró, le dio un brazo metálico y lo convirtieron en un soldado, y... Y...- tan sólo de recordarlo quería dejar salir unas lágrimas, pero esto era importante y se lo tenía que decir al menor./p  
p dir="ltr"-Steve, tranquilo, respira- el rubio se calmó y pensó bien en lo que iba a decir -¿ya estás bien?- el mayor asintió -Si no está alistó para decirme, esta bien, esto puede esperar- a Tony no le gusta ver a Stev así, se ve que en serio le está costando trabajo decirlo y no le gusta./p  
p dir="ltr"-No puede esperar, porque siento que si lo postergo para otro día, nunca te lo voy a decir- el rubio esta muy nervioso, más por cómo iba a reaccionar Tony./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño con una mano acarició la mejilla de Steve, haciendo que lo mirará directamente a los ojos, mientras con la otra agarraba una de las manos del contrario y le daba un leve apretón./p  
p dir="ltr"-Tranquilo, sea lo que sea, no debe ser tan malo- em"pero si lo es" /em-ahora, dime lo que me ibas a decir-/p  
p dir="ltr"-Convirtieron a Bucky en el soldado del invierno, le lavaron la mente y hacían que hiciera el trabajo sucio, y un día...- no podía, no lo podía decir./p  
p dir="ltr"-¿un día que Steve?- cubrió las dos manos del mayor con las suyas, animandolo a que continuara./p  
p dir="ltr"-Más específicamente, una noche, el- miró a los ojos del castaño, esos hermosos obres cafés, en serio esperaba que no se enojara -el mató a tus padres-/p  
p dir="ltr"Reinó el silencio, Tony estaba mirando a un punto fijo en el sillon, como si lo estuviera procesando todo. Al cabo de unos segundos el menor habló./p  
p dir="ltr"-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico-/p  
p dir="ltr"-Provocado por el-/p  
p dir="ltr"El silencio volvió, Steve tenía agarrados las manos del moreno, esperando que dijera algo, lo que sea./p  
p dir="ltr"-¿por... porqué me lo dijiste?- el rubio no entendía la pregunta del menor, el creía que era obvio el porque se lo dijo, pero aún así se lo reafirmó./p  
p dir="ltr"-Merecias saber la verdad-/p  
p dir="ltr"-Gracias- dijo el castaño a lo que Steve sonrió y lo atrajo hacia el para fundirse en un tierno y cálido abrazo./p  
p dir="ltr"strongemNotas: /em/strongbr /emSe imaginan cuanto dolor y sufrimiento nos ha riamos ahorrado sólo con esta escena./embr /emPero no. Marvel nos quiere ver sufrir :'c/em/p 


	5. El primer Te amo

Notas:

Siento que debo explicar que si me salro ciertas cosas, como las peleas o la creación de visión, o una platica profunda, es porque paso exactamente igual, yo sólo imagino lo que quizá pudo haber cambiado si Steve y Tony fueran pareja.

También, siento que no se abordó mucho en la ansiedad y depresión de Tony, Y honestamente es algo de lo que me hubiera gustado ver más, por eso lo incluí aquí, y lo voy a incluir en el futuro.

El siguiente ya es Civil War.., ¿están list s? 7w7


End file.
